An Accidental Invasion
by NightStarlightWolf
Summary: Teenager Jack moves onto Bannerman road a small, quiet, London street where nothing ever happens. The last thing he expected was an inescapable adventure and all because of a small sparked curiosity. And the woman over the road.
1. A new start

_**Disclaimer: I don't own everything**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted this as I have been very busy lately with school work and other stuff so yeah. I know that this chapter isn't very long but I'm going to keep them short for this story. New uploads should be coming every week unless something gets in the way. Please review and enjoy! =D**_

**Chapter 1: A new start**

As Jack looked out of his window, past the removal vans, he saw, once more, the house across his road. A house he would get to know very well in the next few years. Very well indeed.

The woman that lives in that house had interested and confused him since he and his dad first came to view their new home. The thing that baffled him the most was the hateful stare she shot over too him. Her expression looking like a mixture of fear, isolation and anguish, or that of someone suspicious of all around her. Including her new neighbours. After that day questions were swirling around in his head. The main one of these being, why would she stare at him like that, before he even met her. Another being why was he so intrigued by her. He had been thinking about this and eventually concluded that it was just because of the look she gave to her new neighbours and also the fact that she hadn't made an appearance since.

"Jack! Where did you put the box I told you too bring in?" yelled his dad from downstairs.

"_In the_ _living room" _he replied reluctantly with a sighing tone in his voice.

He wasn't bothered with him. He had to move in with his dad after his parents divorced because his mum was always too busy too have the time for him. At fifteen Jack thought he could look after himself, however, his parents thought otherwise. He used to live in the hustle and bustle of London, and liked it. Now he lives on Bannerman Road, a small, quiet street which was frankly boring in his eyes. Nothing ever seemed to happen here, it was worlds away from his old life. A life he missed as he looked out of the window.

He peered down from his room window as the removal vans trundled slowly away. No turning back now. No escape. He stayed there, staring down at the silent, empty street for a minute or two, letting the reality of it all sink in. He was miles away from his friends, his school and his entire life. As he slowly glanced up and down his new environment he noticed some movement up by the attic window of the house across the road. The woman swiftly opened the window and glanced out and around until her eyes met Jack's. She stared with the same hateful stair she shot him the day that they went to look at the house. Instantly she slammed the window shut. The questions swirled once more around in his head. In that moment he decided to find the answer to all his questions. But how?

**_I should be uploading the next chapter at some point next week. Don't forget to review. Thanks to StardustOwl for reminding me about this. =D_**


	2. Putting a plan into action

_**Disclaimer: I don't own everything**_

_**Here is the next chapter. =D As I have said before I'm keeping these chapters short for too many reasons to bother writing in this little section of whatever. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and don't forget to review. Whatever you have to say I am welcome to comments. Read on...**_

**Chapter 2: Putting a plan into action**

After spending three weeks alone in his room, Jack was nowhere near the answers to any of his questions. He had been researching up all sorts of things like 'what do certain facial expressions mean' on his tablet and computer. Then he realised. If he could observe what she does every day maybe, just maybe, he could decipher why she shot him that look. He thought perhaps it may be because of her job, well whatever it was he was sure he would find out.

A few days after putting this plan into action he realised something very odd about the 'woman over the road'. She never comes out in the day, only under the cover of darkness. This was all he could gather using this method. She didn't even go out at the same times each night! The time seemed to get later though so he thought he'd try around 1:15. Another hurdle for him to overcome was his dad. His father was becoming more and more worried about him. He was wondering what Jack was doing in his room all the time. This could prove difficult for Jack if he decided to randomly go out one night and follow her to see where she works. This, indecently, is exactly what he decided to do. As soon as he left his room his dad began interrogating him.

"What have you been doing up there all this time?" he instantly enquired.

"Nothing" Jack murmured shrugging him off. But his dad wouldn't give up.

"Tell me what you were doing" he carried on.

"Nothing! OK!" Jack went back at him, "Just talking to my friends online."

"Well that's something isn't it"

All that Jack replied to that was a sigh as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, to _meet people_."

"At one am?"

"Yeah" he said shaking his head.

And with that he left to begin his mission.

Just as he had observed she left her house at one fifteen (what a guess!). He slowly and silently tailed her. She looked very shifty and this made Jack a little unnerved. He managed to follow her all the way to an abandoned warehouse and watched as she silently slipped in. Warily, he followed.

**_I should be uploading the next chapter at some point next week. Don't forget to review, anything will do. Honestly, anything. I'll update faster if you review. Thanks to StardustOwl and eldaris for reviewing!_**


	3. Well that worked, not

_**Disclamer: I don't own everything.**_

**Sorry for not uploading sooner, school got in the way and then I lost my draft. AARRGGGG! But I found it again (yay) so here it is, the long awaited chapter 3! =D I hope you enjoy! Have fun and please review. Read on...  
**

**Chapter 3: Well that worked, not.**

He watched as the mysterious woman turned right and headed through a door marked 'warehouse floor'. Jack stood considering the two options before eventually deciding to go through the door marked 'viewing platform'. He thought it would be a bad idea to observe closer than that, in case he got caught.

He knelt on the floor and watched as she strode with purpose into the middle of the warehouse and then stopped suddenly. Jack stared into the darkness. He was completely confused as the woman just stood there, doing nothing. Jack decided that this was a waste of time and that she was purely insane.

Just as he was about to leave a tall, contorted creature suddenly appeared from nowhere. The, thing began crawling in circles round her before standing up in front of her. It stared down into her face.

Jack stared down at this alien creature. It was around 8 feet tall and it towered above the woman. The thing's sickeningly scaly skin was a hideous sight. It moved with its two legs and four arms allowing it to manoeuvre itself unbelievably fast. Two of its four arms protruded through its back and possessed claw like hands.

As Jack observed the creature and the woman talking, an overwhelming amount of fear slowly captivated him and he decided to run for it, abandon his mission. However two more less majestic versions of these creatures blocked his path and seized him instantly. He shrieked as they dragged him off.

This yell echoed around the building and both the woman and the alien turned in shock. The conversation topic changed instantly.

"What the hell are you doing!" The woman screamed at the alien in front of her.

"I am no part of that" It hissed slowly.

"I thought you said no other humans were to be involved in this! We were supposed to work something out for you"

"We still can if you stop accusing me, remember what I can do" it answered twisting its skull to one side.

"Fair enough" she replied, a hint of fear in her tone.

As she uttered these words Jack was brought before them, still struggling, and thrown to the floor.

"How do you explain this!" she said shocked.

"I should ask you that question. I told you to come alone and, clearly, you haven't. I end this."

"Wait!" Jack yelled out. "I am nothing to do with her, I just followed her!"

The alien strode over to Jack and picked him up by his neck. The woman screamed out in an attempt to stop it and the thing seemed to acknowledge her.

"Don't interrupt me, _human"_

With that the alien dropped him on the floor, struggling for air, and teleported away.

**Update coming soon! Don't forget to review! Thanks to all of those that have reviewed, it keeps me wanting to write! =D  
**


	4. Join me

**_Disclamer: I don't own everything _**

**Sorry for the upload gap, was ment to be a week but, yet again, school got in the way again. Damn school, ohh well. It's here now so that doesn't matter. Please review if you want to see more...  
Read on...  
**

**Chapter 4 Join me**

"You saved my life!" Jack yelled, uncontrollably gasping.

"How on earth did you get here? Why are you here? What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The woman shot back.

"I followed _you_!" He answered.

He scrambled to his feet and regained his composure, having no idea whether his strange neighbour was human or one of those, weird, things. He _did not_ want to end up struggling for air, curled up on the floor, again.

"You're the boy from across my road!"

"Yeah." Jack regained his cool. "Anyway, who/what the hell was that?"

"That was a Megathrax, well actually their leader." She said with a sigh. "What's your name?"

"Jack." he answered before realising he could have just told his name to an alien. "Wait! Are you a Mega-whatever thing!" He said taking a step backward abruptly and raising his guard.

"No, no I am the only human that can stop them invading, and then you turned up."

"Sorry about that, wait did you say INVADE!"

Jack raised his guard again, tightening his shoulders and having a panic attack.

"Yes, _invade_." She repeated what he had said as if talking to an idiot before turning away.

"Ok right, we have to tell someone."

"NO! You can't do that!" she screamed turning back to him abruptly. "This is strictly a _secret_." A stern look came over her.

"ARE YOU MAD!?"

"Look, you have a choice. Either keep it a secret and help me save the world, or, I will have to erase your memory.

"What! I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Anna Lilly Smith. Now _Pick_."

Jack mulled over the options in his head. He didn't want to get involved with some kind of alien invasion (especially after _his_ encounter) but on the other hand he didn't want his memory erased (he liked to keep his brain to himself).

"I'm going to have to rush you." She said

She took some kind device out of her bag and pointed it at his head. The 'thing' made a beep sound and began whizzing. At this point jack just wanted to run but he was frozen to the spot, in fear of loosing his memory.

"_Answer_."

**Hope you enjoyed, next upload should be sooner but please review =D I have written an Avengers based fanfic so if you want to read that please take a look! Thank you!**


End file.
